


The Big Secret

by the_great_escape1998



Series: Mystrade [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Established Relationship, Fluff, John's Wedding, Love, M/M, Secret Marriage, Secret Relationship, Sentiment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 08:03:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1380052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_great_escape1998/pseuds/the_great_escape1998
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft and Greg get cuddly after John's wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Big Secret

**Author's Note:**

> So this fluff thing happened again. Sorry not sorry. This is my usual Mystrade head cannon. It happens in the same world as Greg Knows. Yes I know that there are more important things I could be working on but this was a bit of a procrastination fic. <3

Greg came home after John’s wedding tired but happy made happier by the sight of Mycroft sitting in his favorite leather seat, staring at his phone, nursing a glass of scotch. He yanked off his jacket, through it over the nearest chair and plopped himself right on the man’s knee, thankfully in a moment when the scotch was already sitting on the coffee table. “Hello, how was the wedding?” Mycroft was not shocked at finding Greg on his lap nor was he bothered by the new found creases in his extremely expensive trousers. He wasn’t even concerned when the full sized man on his lap shoved his head in the place between Mycroft’s neck and shoulder, this was a position that should have been uncomfortable, meant for small children, but this was one of Greg happy places. “The wedding was the exact kind of sentiment with which you wish not to associate,” Mycroft’s response was a simple hum of contentment. “It made me want to marry you again,” Greg lifted his head up a little to kiss the underside of Mycroft’s chin. “Do you regret the way in which we got married?” Mycroft looked as scared as Mycroft can look for a moment.  
“Not for a second, it was perfect, intimate. By the way, how hasn’t Sherlock deduced this yet. We have been together for three years, married for one.”  
“I know how to sway the master. I am well versed in the science of deduction myself.”  
“How do you do it?”  
“That shall remain a secret. Remember that sentiment you were talking about previously.”  
“Yeah.”  
“I am feeling in the mood to engage in some.”  
“I love how I get to see that side of you but you don’t have to tell me every time you want to call me baby and tell me you love me.”  
“I love you, baby”  
“Tell me what it felt like to marry me.”  
“It was lovely, amazing, the best day of my life.”  
“Tell me more.”  
“Holding your hand, saying our vows.”  
“Anthea was our witness.”  
“Yeah, you know what the best part was?”  
“What?”  
“Kissing you”  
“Let’s recreate that kiss.” Then they were kissing and it wasn’t as good as their wedding day but it was good and they stopped thinking about the fact that no one knew about their marriage and they were going to have to talk about that at some point but this worked for now.


End file.
